Heretofore, whether or not loads in distribution or wastes in waste disposal (hereinafter, referred to as “loads or the like”) have reached the destination along an appropriate path has been grasped by the producer side or the waste generator side in the following manner. That is, a sheet of paper such as a slip adhered to the loads or the like is checked (for example, stamped, added with time, and so on) at a transit point in the path to prove that the loads or the like have passed the transit point. Then, the producer side or the waste generator side confirms the sheet of paper.
The present invention concerns a technique which has never existed. Therefore, there is no prior art document to be disclosed.